I Fell In Love With My Long Lost Twin
by YamiYugiFanGirl
Summary: Crimson and Redd were just those average best friends who would do anything to protect each other. But when they find out that they were long lost twins they don't know if they should still secretly like each other or not. Read and find out what happens to their relationship! :L


Me:Hello Guys! I Made This Story Up Because.. I Don't Know Why... O-O

Redd:Your Weird Sis I Can't Believe You Wrote This.

Me:It's Just A Story! Sheesh..

Yami:You Guys Do Look Cute Together Though.

Me:Me With Him?! Please,I've Known Him My Whole Life And We're Twins.

Redd:Yea I Agree With Crim.

Yami:What If You Guys Weren't Brother And Sister?

Me:...

Redd:...

Yami:Got You Guys! He he.

Me:What?! I Just Stayed Silent Because That Was A Dumb Question!

Redd:Yea!

Yami:Mhm...

Me:Anyways This Story Is My Favorite And I Really Enjoyed Writing It.

Redd:She Took Up All Her Free Time And Went Through Hand Pain To Finish This Story.

Me:And Writing My Poem. I Still Haven't Written It.

Redd:So Please Enjoy This Story My Sister Wrote ^u^

Me:Don't Own Anything Except For Story And Fan Characters- Crimson,Redd,Blue,Destiny, And Other People Who Aren't In Yu-Gi-Oh. xP Oh and in this story Redd grew up with black hair with red highlights. I usually make him grow up with red hair but my story xP

~Chapter One~

It was a warm spring flowers were blooming and the scent of them filled the air. The bees were buzzing and jumping from one flower to another. The birds were chirping a beautiful tune while the children in school were laughing and playing with their friends.

"Sorry!" cried a child. She had bumped into a boy who had spiky black hair with red highlights.

The boy looked at her angrily."Watch where your going! What are you,stupid?"

"I said I was sorry..." the girl hung her head in guilt.

"I was kidding." the boy said with a smile.

"Huh?" the girl looked at him with a confused face.

"I don't actually think you're stupid it was just an accident. Hey, want to play tag with me and my friends?" asked the boy holding out his hand.

The girl blushed a little. She never got invited to play with anyone before. She was always to shy to ask anyone to join anyways. The girl nodded and put her hand in his.

The boy dragged her to the playground."Time out!" he yelled.

His friends stopped running and went over to him.

"Guys can she play with us?" asked the boy.

"Sure!" said a spiky haired kid. He had golden colored bangs , black spiky hair with red tips around it. There was another boy that looked like him but there was a small difference.

"But a girl..?" whined a small brunette.

"Oh, quit whining Seto!" yelled a shaggy blonde.

"Hey guys!" yelled a kind of looked like the two boys with spiky hair but again big difference.

"We have a new friend?" asked the girl.

"Yea, want to play to Destiny?" asked the boy with black spiky hair with red highlights.

"Sure, so whats your name?" asked Destiny looking at the girl.

"Cr-crimson" said the girl.

"Nice name, I'm Destiny, The blondie is Joey,Yugi is the one with lilac eyes , and Yami is the one with crimson eyes, and the kid with poop colored hair is Seto."

"Hey! That wasn't really funny." yelled Seto angrily.

Crimson giggled along with the other children.

"And I'm Redd." said the boy trying to change the subject.

"Nice to meet you all." said Crimson with a smile.

"OK,time in!" said Redd. He tagged Crimson and said,"Your it Crim!" then ran along with the others.

Crimson giggled and chased after her new friends.

Ten years had passed, the girls are fife-teen years old and the boys are six-teen years old. So far it's their second year in Domino High.

" Hey Redd, wait for us!" yelled Yugi and Crimson.

"If we're late it's your guys fault." said Redd looking a bit annoyed.

"But Redd, we're already here." said Crimson pointing at the door.

"I-I knew that..." said Redd while sliding the door open. (In Japan They Have Sliding Doors In School.)

Redd sat down in the front while Crimson and Yugi sat in the back.

"Well, since the teachers not here yet.. lets talk about Redd and how much you like him." said Yugi chuckling at the last part.

"I only like him as a friend Yugi." said Crimson sounding a bit annoyed.

"Mhm..you like him as a ' _friend_ ' "

"Fine..you got me. But please don't tell him."

"Knew it! And don't worry I wont tell."

"But he'll never like me back." sighed Crimson sounding a bit upset.

"It'll happen eventually but, I can't help to think that you two are related somehow.."

"Well, my parents got divoced when I was a baby. I have a brother I don't even know of who lives with my dad. I only saw a picture of him as a baby though."

"Any idea how old he is? Or his last name or something that can give us a clue?" asked Yugi sounding interested.

"All I know is that he is a day older because I was born at 12:03 am and he was born at 11:58. We have the same hair color and same colored eyes.

"It could be Redd. His birthday is before yours and you guys kind of look alike."

Crimson just shrugged and thought about it.

"Hey! I'll ask Redd if he has feelings for you. But I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"If he says no..?"

"Good point.."

Yugi got up from his seat and walked over to Redd. Redd was sitting between Yami and Destiny.

"Hey Yugi, whats up?" asked Redd.

"Just out of curiosity...do you like Crimson?" asked Yugi.

"Of course I do! She's my friend!"

"Let me rephrase that. Do you like Crimson_ more_ then a friend?"

"A best friend?"

"More than that."

"Mega friends?"

_"More_ than that..."

"Utra mega friends?"

"Oh for the love of Ra! Forget it!" Yugi stomped away and sat down next to Crimson.

"Had no idea what you were talking about?" asked Crimson with a chuckle.

"Nope." Yugi sounded annoyed.

"Hello class! Sorry I'm late I had a meeting to attend. Oh, and Crimson your mother is in the office. She said she needed to tell you something important." said .

"Ok."

"We're reveiwing so no need to worry."

"Crimson, I have news. Your father and I have decided to meet each other today."

"Ok..where at?"

"Near that Sakura Tree you used to love going to when you were a kid."

"K, anything else?"

"Please where your girls school uniform instead of ... that.." said her mother looking at the boys uniform her daughter was wearing.

"Fine. It's not my fault I don't like skirts and..pink. Besides the bow is just so big!" whined Crimson.

"I don't care. You have to wear it." said her mother.

' Darn it . ' thought Crimson.

Me: Thats probably all I'm going to update today. My back hurts and I feel sick.

Redd:Told you not to over it.

Me:Since when did you care about me so much all of a sudden?

Redd:..T-thats none of your concern.

Me:Oh well..

Redd+Me:REVIEW!


End file.
